¿Ninja? ¿Ghoul? ¿Qué?
by Edelweiss Von Doom
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los mundos de Naruto y Tokyo Ghoul colisionasen? Este autor se plantea esa misma pregunta y su respuesta es lo más absurdo que os podáis imaginar.
1. Capítulo 1: Un mal viaje

**Capítulo 1.**

**[Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas:**

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Me he limitado a traducirla, respetando las faltas de ortografía y puntuación, y comentarla cuando lo considere oportuno. Mis comentarios siempre aparecerán en negrita y entre corchetes, como ahora.**

**Me gustaría dedicarle esta historia a MegaloPainskin por habérmela recomendado]**

(Esta historia me pertenece, y mi comida también **[¿Qué?]**, tristemente el anime de Tokyo ghoul o Naruto no **[Afortunadamente, querrás decir]**.)

-/-empieza-/-

Era una noche muy fría en el distrito 20 mientras antakui **[Creo que se refiere a Anteiku, una cafetería regentada por ghouls]** estaba cerrando. Los ghouls que estaban trabajando dentro fueron sorprendidos cuando de pronto el suelo comenzó a agitarse.

-Q-qué está pasando.- balbuceó Kaneki.

-¡Terremoto!- dijo Touka agarrando el mostrador para sostenerse. El todo de pronto paró **[¿Qué?]**.

-Eso ha sido corto.- Dijo kaneki **[Mira, chaval, no te quieras hacer el valiente que no engañas a nadie]** enjuagandovun poco de sudor nervioso de su frente.

-Um, chicos mitad fuera.- Dijo hinami mirando por la ventana. Cuando miraron fuera miraron asombrados mientras el cielo nocturno era morado con una pincelada de azul **[No sé de qué color será el cielo por la noche donde tú vives, amigo mío, pero yo no le veo nada de raro]**. Pero lo más notable era que parecía un portal **[¿Y qué aspecto tiene un portal exactamente? Porque, tal como lo estás describiendo, más bien parece que todos han consumido éxtasis y están alucinando con el cielo]**.

-AHHHH.- gritó uta mientras empezaba a flotar.- Qué nos está pasando.- Dijo **[Teniendo en cuenta que los ghouls poseen poderes extraordinarios, me sorprende que todavía no se hayan preparado para pelear contra un intruso o algo parecido]**. Justo entonces el techo salió volando y todo el mundo fue succionado dentro del portal **[¡Hasta luego!]**.

-Ugh dónde estamos **[Reacción normal de alguien que acaba de ser succionado por un puto portal]**.- Dijo kaneki mientras se levantaban del suelo.

-Bueno deja que me saque un mapa del culo… ¡NU LU POTO SÉ!- Gritó touka **[1. Tampoco hace falta ponerse así. 2. Touka no es el tipo de persona que pierde los nervios con tanta facilidad. 3. En realidad me parece una respuesta fantástica y me la anoto para darla en cuanto surja la oportunidad]**.

-Solo me lo preguntaba…- murmuró kaneki

Uta de pronto olfateó el aire.

-Hmmm…parece que no somos los únicos aquí esta noche, hay un humano como a 110 metros de distancia.- Dijo. Miraron a través del bosque y encontraron a dos personas discutiendo **[1. No sé si han sido capaces de mirar a través de todo un bosque o si los que están discutiendo estaban a la vista desde el principio y no los habían visto hasta ahora porque son retrasados. 2. Entonces no hay UN humano cerca, hijo mío, sino dos. Vaya mierda de olfato]**.

-¡T ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ANKO SE VA A ENFADAR CONTIGO, DATTEBANE*!- Gritó una hiper voz **[¿Cómo es una hiper voz?]**.

-No se enfadará, Naruto.- Dijo otra persona con una voz perezosa.

-Um, hola.- dijo Touka mientras caminaba hacia los dos **[Claro que sí, métete en una discusión de gratis]**.

-Hum, ¡oh hola!- Dijo Naruto.- ¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí fuera tan tarde por la noche **[1. ¿No deberías ponerte en guardia? Podrían ser enemigos. Torpes por descubrirse así, pero enemigos al fin y al cabo. 2. Esa misma pregunta te la podrían hacer ellos a ti]**?- Preguntó.

-Um estamos listados **[¿Qué?] **y necesitamos ayuda para encontrar el camino de vuelta a la ciudad.- dijo Touka tímidamente mientras encontraba el ulor de Naruto irreal **[¿Qué dices? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tú también has tomado éxtasis?]**. Me refiero a que olía _realmente bien _**[1. JA JA JA JA. Que se nos ha enamorado. JA JA JA JA. 2. A mí siempre me ha dado la impresión de que Naruto huele fuerte. 3. Pobre Kaneki, que se queda compuesto y sin novia]**.

-¿Eh? Kakashi os llevará de vuelta **[Me encanta cómo le acaba de cargar el muerto sin preguntar]**, verdad kakas **[JA JA JA JA]**.- Empezó solo para encontrarle no allí **[Está tan acostumbrado a que Naruto le haga el lío que se ha adelantado a los acontecimientos]**.

-Ugh odio cuando hace eso…de todos modos yo os llevaré tíos.- dijo felizmente.

-Um…vale gracias.- dijo Uta tímidamente **[Típico de Uta]**. (Suyo todos tímidos x la misma razón por la que Touka lo es** [1. Touka no es tímida, sino que fingen serlo. 2. Dudo MUCHÍSIMO que Uta se plantease siquiera esa estrategia]**)

-¡Sin problema!- Dijo mientras caminaban de vuelta a la aldea.

**[¿Y a nadie le extraña la forma en la que unos y otros van vestidos? Porque el estilo de estos dos universos es bastante distinto, especialmente si estos merluzos llevan su uniforme del café]**

-/-fin de capi-/-

Hey tíos sé que corto pero me quedaré ahí. He estado esperando a hacer esto por mucho tiempo pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad así que ahí tenéis… **[Te lo podrías haber ahorrado, ¿eh?]**

Pd: ¡mirad mis otras historias!

PPD: CRITIDAC

PPPD: ¿qué significa pd **[1. Postdata. Es decir, que tienes algo más que añadir a lo que ya has escrito. 2. Pues para no saber qué significa, lo estás usando como loco]**?

PPPPD: ¡BUENO ME TENGO QUE IR ADIÓS **[Eres muy pesado]**!

***Es una expresión típica de campesinos japoneses que no se puede traducir. Naruto es dado a usarlas pero, curiosamente, esta en concreto es común en su madre, no en él.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Naruto Holmes

**Capítulo 2.**

Hey lo siento me ha llevado mucho tiempo actualizar **[No pasa nada; si en el fondo casi mejor que no publiques nada más]**, estaba actualizando otras historias **[Oh, no]**.

De todos modos aquí está el capítulo, ¡adiós!

_AVISO: NO POSEO EL ANIME TOKYO GHOUL NI NATURO_** [Eso ya lo has dicho]**

-/-inicio de capi-/- **[¿Para qué pones esto? Ya me imagino que el capítulo va a empezar, muchas gracias]**

Todo encajó en la mente de kaneki después de que Naruto les llevase a un hotel en el que qdarse. Estaban aquí porque alguien les había teletransportado aquí **[Esa conclusión te la has sacado un poco de la manga]**. Donde quiera que aquí es **[A ver, que yo no necesito llegar a un hotel para darme cuenta de que la arquitectura de un lugar no tiene nada que ver con la ciudad donde vivo]**. Era raro ver a gente, o como naruto explicó, ninjas saltando por toda la aldea.(N/A las únicas personas teletransportadas es hinami, kaneki, Touka, y uta **[Teniendo en cuenta que son los únicos personajes que han reaccionado al evento, sí, ya me imaginaba que solo les había pasado a ellos]**)

Después de conseguir habitaciones juntaron a las chicas compartiendo una habitación entonces los chicos compartiendo una habitación **[1. ¿Qué? 2. ¿Me estás intentando decir que PRIMERO alquilaron las habitaciones y DESPUÉS decidieron coger una para cada sexo? 3. ¿Con qué dinero vais a pagar esto? Porque en el mundo de Naruto se utiliza el ryo, una antigua moneda japonesa caída en desuso, y en el Tokyo actual se usan yenes]**. Así que Uta y Kaneki compartieron, entonces Hinami y Touka compartieron **[*se golpea la cabeza contra una pared*]**.

-/-habitación de los chicos-/-

-Hmmmmm…tuyo raramente fuerte.- Dijo Uta mientras rodeaba a Naruto examinándolo **[¿Le está tirando los tejos?]**.

-Um…sa…supongo que lo estoy jejejejeje.- rió Kaneki tímidamente **[¿En qué universo crees que te está diciendo eso a ti, pedazo de idiota?]**.

-Hmmm…los ojos relajan mi mente cuando estoy estresado…¿quieres uno?- Preguntó Uta **[1. Sí, sí, se los está tirando. 2. Eso, tú habla de que comes humanos delante de un desconocido]**.

-Um estoy bien.- replicó Kaneki rápidamente **[No estoy segura de si es Kaneki el que no está entendiendo la conversación o si en realidad soy yo la que se está perdiendo algo]**.

-¡Pégate un tiro!- Preguntó Uta **[Eso no es una pregunta]** metiéndose un ojo en la boca. Kaneki podía seguir escuchando el sonido blando de Uta comiéndose un ojo.

**[Vale. No se si es que yo soy tonta o qué, pero os juro que no termino de entender esta conversación. ¿Con quién está hablando Uta? ¿Con Kaneki o con Naruto? ¿Y de dónde han sacado los ojos? ¿Me están dando a entender que han matado a Naruto y se lo están comiendo?]**

-/-con Naruto después de dejar hotel-/-

_Es muy raro, todo el mundo ha oído hablar de un ninja. ¡Incluso si no eres de una aldea ninja!_\- pensó Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la torre hokage. Tenía que hablarle de ellos a tsunade. Con la verdad en la mano, zabía que no eran de allí **[¡Qué avispado!]**, también sabía que le taban olfateando, aunque sonase raro **[1. Yo a eso lo llamo una señal de peligro. Es que tampoco sé a qué clase de gilipollas se le ocurre dejar a unos desconocidos que son claramente sospechosos en un hotel sin más. 2. Si no recuerdo mal, en Naruto hay personas con poderes sensitivos que olfatean a la gente y nadie lo ve raro. 3. ¿Y cómo es posible que los ghouls no sepan qué es un ninja? A ver, todos hemos oído hablar de los ninjas, aunque no los hayamos visto nunca. Y más ellos, que son japoneses]**.

Llegando a la torre kage de la aldea, fue dentro y no estuvo sorprendido la secretaria fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento, no se premiten demonios.- Le dijo la secretaria maleducadamente.

-Perdón por explotar tu burbuja señorita, pero es importante.- Dijo igualmente maleducado **[Pues yo a él le he visto más correcto, la verdad]**.

Ella dijo un rápido HMPH **[¿Dijo una onomatopeya?] **antes de girarse y entrar en una habitación al azar **[Han pasado de ti, Naruto]**.

toc, toc* Naruto escuchó algo como papel moviéndose.

-ADELANTE.- Escuchó él entonces desde dentro de la oficina.

**[¿Soy yo o aquí falta información? Naruto ha entrado a la torre, ha hablado con la secretaria y esta ha ido a buscar a alguien, pero de pronto Naruto está llamando a una puerta. No entiendo nada]**

-Um ¿estás bien?- Preguntó viendo manchas de tinta en su cara y 2 ½ pilas de papeleo sin terminar.

-He estado mejor.- Dijo la más vieja rubia categóricamente.

-¡YO TE AYUDARÉ CON ESO! JUTSU DE CLON DE SOMBRA.- dijo Naruto creando 3 clones para hacer el papeleo por ella **[1. ¿De quién son los clones? ¿Tuyos o de ella? Porque si son tuyos dudo mucho que vayan a aportar una mierda. 2. Está muy bien que quieras ayudar, pero la próxima vez podrías preguntar antes de hacer lo que te diese la gana]**.

El propio Naruto decidió hablar con Tsunade sobre la "gente nueva" **[1. Esto nos confirma que los clones son de él y que, por lo tanto, van a molestar más que otra cosa. 2. Ya habías decidido hablar con ella de ese tema. De hecho, por eso has ido hasta allí]**.

-/-final capítulo-/-

Hey tíos siento como quen este capítulo es más corto que los otros **[¿Qué otros? ¿Qué dices?]**…criticad y contadme qué pensáis vosotros **[Qué truco tan sucio]**

-corto y dulce **[Por favor, dime que no estás hablando de tu miembro]**\- Nezezita Z Anime

-NEZEZITAZANIME DESPIDIÉNDOSE-

-adiós-

**[No, yo tampoco sé qué demonios acaba de pasar. Creo que el chaval ha sufrido un ictus o algo así, porque ese ni siquiera es su nombre de usuario]**


	3. Capítulo 3: Sois muy tontos

**Capítulo 3.**

Siento la larga pausa en la historia. Demasiada vida…Casi he sido suspendido en la escuela por un rumor **[La verdad es que esto me interesa MUCHO más que tu historia]**. ¡Bueno de todos modos añado el capítulo!

TAMBIÉN IMPORTANTE: Lo he hecho como que cuando los ojos de ghouls están rojos y negros, sus sentidos se acrecentan **[Yo daba por sentado que eso era lo que pasaba en el anime, aunque nunca lo dijesen explícitamente]**.

_Aviso: NO ME PERTENECE ningún anime o serie a la que haga referencia. Tampoco me pertenecen Naruto o Tokyo ghoul._ **[*empieza a beber para intentar soportar su estupidez*]**

-/-inicio de capi-/-

Después de terminar una historia como corta sobre los ghouls, se sentaron en silencio un rato. Eso fue hasta que Tsunade habló **[Hombre, pues sí. El silencio solo dura hasta que alguien habla]**.

-Creo que podrían ser epías de las tierras del rayo o la piedra **[Vamos a ver, que sois NINJAS. ¿De verdad crees que la mejor manera de espiaros que se les ocurriría es enviar a cuatro lerdos que huelen a problemas a la legua?]**. Ambos sabemos que tienen dos jinchuriki* en su nación. Si quieren más poder, lo cual probablemente querrán, necesitan otro jinchuriki. Y contigo habiendo Vuelto justo ahora de tu viaje, pensarán que tuyo no próximo a la aldea e intentarán llevarte.- Dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-Además creo que necesitan un viaje al T.I.**, ¿qué piensas?- Añadió **[No cambies de renglón cuando habla el mismo personaje]**, alejando sus manos de su cabeza.

-No, yo se lo preguntaré **[Claro que sí, amigo mío. Tú pregúntales a ellos, que estoy CONVENCIDA de que, de ser realmente espías, te dirán la verdad]**. Parece que están bien cuando están comigo pero nerviosos cuando ven a otra gente cerca **[Es que eres irresistible, amigo mío]**.- Dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla enfrente del escritorio de la hokage.- Además, parecían olfatear como un animal cuando se acercaron a la aldea. Vi a la hembra **[¿Qué forma de hablar es esa?]** más mayor, Touka creo que era su nombre, girar su cabeza hacia mí con sus ojos negros con las pupilas roja **[¿Y SE LO DICES AHORA?]**. ¡Eso me desconcertó!- Dijo estremeciéndose con espanto **[1. Pues tanto no te habrá desconcertado cuando no lo habías mencionado hasta ahora. 2. ¿Tú eres consciente de que todos los ninjas ponéis ojos raros cuando hacéis vuestras cosas?]**.

Tsunade suspiró.

-Ugh, has tenido un largo día de entrenamiento quizá tuyo solo alucinando **[Decide si quieres confiar en ellos o torturarles para sacarles información, pero las dos cosas al mismo tiempo no, por favor]**.

-¡Oh demonios no estoy alucinando! ¡Tuyo mujer loca **[¿Qué?]**!- le gritó Naruto a la rubia más vieja. Saltó por la ventana y brinquició a través de los edificios **[Eso ha sido raro]**.

Suspirando de nuevo **["Me ha salido tonto el chaval"]**, Tsunade sacó algo de sake de su "departamento secreto de sake" o dotro modu conocido como "DSS" **[¿Qué demonios dices? ¿Estás bien? Porque yo te veo mal, ¿eh?]**.

-/-Con los ghouls, 9:50 PM-/-/-Punto de vista de Touka-/- **[Odio cuando la gente hace esto. Hay muchas formas mejores de hacer notar que cambias de punto de vista, hora o escenario al escribir]**

Suspiré mientras me preparaba para salir y cazar para mí misma y Hinami **[1. Esperad, que ahora va a narrar en primera persona porque sí. 2. ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea matar a alguien en la pequeña aldea en la que sois los nuevos? NADIE va a sospechar de vosotros, claro que no]**. Hoy casi dejo que mi ansia de sangre se interpusiese en el camino de "mezclarme" con Naruto, el humano que conocimos.

¡La peor parte es que se dio cuenta de que mis ojos se volvieron rojos y negros! Pero creo que valió la pena. ¡He podido oler su dulce sangre! Puedo imaginar a qué sabe **[Este romance está destinado a fracasar muy fuerte]**.

-Ya está creo que voy a ir tras ese humano que conocimos hoy Hinami **[Por supuesto, elige a la única persona que ha sido maja con vosotros. ¿Qué podría salir mal?]**.- Le dije a Hinami mientras me ponía mi máscara de conejo **[Los ghouls utilizan las máscaras para proteger su identidad. En este caso, creo que llama suficientemente la atención por su ropa como para que la máscara no ayude en nada]**.

-Vale simplemente vuelve sana y salva Touka.- Sonreí hacia el lugar del que provenía la pequeña voz **[Y ella no pudo ver que sonreía porque llevo la máscara puesta]**.

-Lo haré no te preocupes mucho por mí.- Respondí, entonces salí hacia la fría noche. Sabía que sería más difícil de cazar, porque cuando estábamos de camino al hotel escuché a gente hablar sobre ninjas. Por algún motivo creo que tienen razón **[¿Qué? Creo que me he perdido parte de tu razonamiento]**.

Mientras saltaba a través de los tejados **[En el capítulo anterior os sorprendisteis mucho de que la gente fuese dando saltos por ahí cuando vosotros hacéis básicamente lo mismo]** me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía. Aterricé en una caie esperando que el perseguidor me dejase en paz.

Me equivocaba.

De pronto todo empezó a girar y se hizo más y más borroso hasta que todo se volvió negro **[Tú no uses tus extraordinarios poderes para defenderte, no]**. La última cosa que vi fue a un adolescente rubio acercándose a mí. Tuve un pensamiento **[El primero de toda mi vida]**.

"_Naruto…" _**[Entonces no es "un adolescente", desgraciada, es alguien a quien conoces]**

-/-fin del capítulo-/-

¡Bueno este es este capítulo pa vosotros! ¡Realmente no sé si es mejor o no pero ay l tenéis **[Sin comentarios]**! Y un poco de suspense. Corazón, Favorito, ¡y Crítica! Adiós

***Un jinchuriki es un humano que tiene atrapada en su interior a una bestia mística de gran poder, como el propio Naruto.**

****Es el acrónimo para Fuerza de Tortura e Interrogatorio.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Dejad las drogas

**Capítulo 4.**

Siento la larga pausa entre capítulos. Pero he vuelto **[Oh, no]**, ¡además si os gusta esta historia echadle un ojo a mi one-shot llamado Mi Sensei **[No]**!

_Aviso ¡NU POSEO LOS DOS ANIMES!_

Sin embargo ojalá lo hiciese **[Creo que sus respectivos seguidores no estarían muy de acuerdo con eso]**

-/-inicio de capítulo-/- Punto de vista de Touka

Dolor, eso es todo lo que siento en mi cabeza ahora mismo. Apenas puedo escuchar nada, si algo está haciendo ruido. Intenté abrir mis ojos, pero fallé en hacerlo. Pronto recuperé mi audición y sensibilidad en mi cuerpo **[Eso ha sido rápido]**. Intento abrir mis ojos de nuevo solo para sentir un trapo sobre mis ojos y boca **[No sé cómo no te has dado cuenta en cuanto has recuperado la sensibilidad de que estabas amordazada y cegada]**, pero incluso con el trapo sobre mis ojos podía seguir abriéndolos. Intenté Abrirlos de nuevo **[¿No los habías abierto ya?]** solo para que ellos volviesen a cerrarse inmediatamente por una luz _muy_ brillante **[¿Cómo te puede molestar una luz a través de una tela?]**.

-Mmph…¡mmmph!- Fue todo lo que pudo salir del trapo sobre mi boca **[Claro que sí, dile a tus captores que ya estás consciente en lugar de intentar aprovechar la ventaja]**. Hastaa que escuché esa voz estúpida que había conocido antes, intenté gritar.

-Bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí .- Dijo una semi-demoniada voz de Naruto **[Ah, ¿es que tiene más de una voz para esos casos?]**. Pronto sentí el trapo caer de mi cara **[No estoy muy segura de si está sentada o tumbada, la verdad]**. Mientras mis ojos se adaptaban a la luz, vi a Naruto con el pelo más salvaje, colmillos, y garras, parecía terrorífico.

**[Vale, repasemos el planteamiento de Naruto:**

**Se encuentra con cuatro señores altamente sospechosos a las afueras de la aldea, los lleva hasta ella, les aloja en un hostal porque sí y después le comenta la jugada a su jefa. Ella cree que podrían ser espías y que deberían torturarles, pero Naruto insiste en que se lo preguntará él mismo porque tiene mano con ellos. Una solución pacífica, ¿no? Bueno, pues a continuación deja inconsciente a una de ellos, la secuestra y se le presenta de forma amenazante para interrogarla. Bravo, Naruto]**

Me lo quedé mirando, él me devolvió la mirada, sonriendo salvajemente.

Sádico.

Así es como podrías describirlo **[Sí, esa es la palabra exacta con la que yo definiría a Naruto, incluso en esa forma desatada]**.

Su cara cayó **[¿Qué?]**. Se rió y rodó por el suelo **[Ay, Dios mío, que se ha drogado] **entonces de pronto brincó y se me quedó mirando con su cara plana de nuevo **[No sé si Naruto ha consumido algo o le ha metido éxtasis en el organismo a Touka]**.

-¡Touka, Touka!- Parpadeé su voz sonaba ahora como una niña pequeña **[Vale, la que está drogada es Touka]**.

-¿Qué? ¡Quién eres tú! ¡Dónde estoy!- Le grité. Las preguntas no parecieron perturbarle.

-¡Touka, Touka!- Continuó llamando. Entonces todo se volvió negro. Podía seguir escuchando su voz…ahora era más alta que antes. Pero ahora parecía más femenina e infantil. Abrí mis ojos a una visión borrosa de Hinami.

-¡Touka, Touka…DESPIERTA!- gritó Hinami mientras cogía una sartén y me golpeaba so bre la cabeza **[Pero vamos a ver, animal, que la vas a dejar inconsciente otra vez]**. Grité y salí de un salto de la cama, corrí hacia el baño. Mientras miraba en el espejo vi un poco de sangre en mi fren te **[Madre mía, qué bruta es Hinami]**. ¡Estaba enfadada **[Y no me extraña]**!

_-/-dos horas después punto de vista normal-/-_ **[El "punto de vista normal" es el narrador, pedazo de idiota]**

Después de que Hinami tuviese su paliza **[Oh, Dios mío…] **Touka discutió algunas cosas con los otros ghouls **[Entonces, confirmamos que Touka se tomó algo que no debía y ha tenido un mal viaje, ¿no?]**. Especialmente sobre cómo hacer que los humanos no se percatasen de la gente desaparecida y cómo marcharse **[1. ¿Eso quiere decir que sí han cazado? ¿Y cuánto han comido? Es que los ghouls tampoco necesitan comer muy a menudo. 2. Ya os dije que comerse a la gente de la aldea a la que acabáis de llegar no era buena idea]**.

-Hmmm…parece que comemos demaziado.- Dijo Uta el "genio" del grupo.

-No eso que comamos mucho, es que comemos mucho de la misma zona. Quizá un pequeño cambio a diferentes sitios. Después de todo el sitio era tan grande como todo Tokyo.- Dijo Touka sabiamente **[JA JA JA JA. No. JA JA JA JA]**, demasiado sabiamente para su gusto **[¿Para el gusto de quién? ¿El de la propia Touka?]**.

-Aun así, en lugar de todo el cuerpo podemos simplemente coger los ojos de la gen- Uta fue cortado por Touka diciendo,

-Quizá…pero la gente notaría el escándalo de la gente o desapareciendo o no tener ojos **[Menos mal que ella es la lista del equipo, ¿eh?]**. Pero aun así tenemos que comer **[Sí, pero una vez al mes como mucho]**. Quiero decir somo ghouls, monstruos comedores de hombres **[Claro que sí, ese es el espíritu]** de los que la gente está aterrorizada **[No en este nuevo mundo. Es que tenéis una oportunidad de oro para empezar de cero, chavales]**. Por no mencionar a toda la gente que morirá tan pronto como aparezcamos **[Todo el mundo sabe que cuando aparece un ghoul en una ciudad se mueren cien personas de golpe, sin más]**.

-U-umm, ¿T-touka crees que podemos ir a otros sitios a conseguir c-comida?- Preguntó Kaneki tímidamente **[Pues no es mala idea. Os establecéis en un sitio pero cazáis en otro]**.

\- Otras ciudades o pueblos, no.- Replicó ella francamente al medio ghoul. Todos se tomaron un minuto para pensar en qué debían hacer. Hinami habló primero.

-¿Pero por qué no Nee-Chan*? Por lo que has dicho esa parece la mejor cosa que hacer.- Dijo inteligentemente. Desde que su madre murió, ella y Kaneki habían pasado un montón de tiempo juntos así que sus inteligentes parecían haber calado en ella **[Bonita forma de llamarla tonta]**.

-Sa pero hay un montón de gente montando guardia. Es casi imposible escapar. Casi como si esta ciudad es una cárcel **[Amiga mía, ¿te recuerdo que en el lugar del que vienes no solo existe la policía sino un cuerpo especializado en atrapar a gente como tú? Y todos ellos saben a qué se enfrentan y van pertrechados con armas bastante más mortíferas que lanzas o espadas]**.- Dijo Touka silenciosamente dejando la cuestión así. Poco se imaginaban que habían sido escuchados por nuestro rubio pelo pincho **[A ver, es que tampoco es muy inteligente por vuestra parte comentar esto en un hotel y más sabiendo que estáis rodeados de ninjas]**.

_-/-Con Naruto fuera de la habitación de hotel 5minutos antes-/-_

Había decidido traerle a la gente nueva una buena cesta llena de comida y dulces como chocolate. ¡Incluso algo de ramen, recién sacado de la tienda de ramen que le encanta a Naruto **[Qué encanto de chaval, ¿no?]**! No podían no eceptar la cesta. ¡Quiero decir a quién no le gusta el ramen **[Pues en eso llevas razón]**!

Subiendo las escaleras del hotel , pronto encontró la habitación de hotel que había conseguido para ellos. (Porque era la primera de la izquierda. **[¿No tenían dos habitaciones?]**) Cuando iba a llamar les escuchó a todos hablando de algo. Poniendo su oreja en la puerta escuchó **[Eso está muy mal]**. El tío llamado Uta habló primero.

\- Aun así, en lugar de todo el cuerpo podemos simplemente coger los ojos de la gente.

-Quizá…pero la gente notaría el escándalo de la gente o desapareciendo o no tener ojos. Pero aun así tenemos que comer. Quiero decir somo ghouls, monstruos comedores de hombres de los que la gente está aterrorizada. Por no mencionar a toda la gente que morirá tan pronto como aparezcamos **[¿De verdad era absolutamente necesario repetir todo esto? Es que lo acabamos de leer]**.- Escuchó decir a la chica más mayor nombre Touka. Estaba impactado como poco por lo que acababa de escuchar **[Eso te pasa por espiar]**. Dejó la buena cesta caer al suelo mientras corría derechito a la torre hokage **[Claro que sí, campeón, tú haz ruido para que se den cuenta de que lo has escuchado todo]**.

-/-fin del capítulo-/-

**[Me gustaría comentar unas cuantas cosas:**

**1\. No entiendo muy bien cuál es el drama con los ghouls. Sí, es cierto que solo pueden alimentarse de carne humana, pero ya he comentado que no necesitan comer con mucha frecuencia. Además, precisamente ellos forman parte de una sociedad que procupara usar cadáveres, aprovechando los suicidios, por ejemplo, en lugar de matar. ¿Por qué no pueden hacer lo mismo aquí? Gente que muera por causas naturales, en la guerra, etc. serían los objetivos perfectos y no habría necesidad de llamar la atención.**

**2\. ¿Qué ha sido entonces de la trama de Touka siendo atacada por Naruto? ¿Salió a cazar o no? Porque ella había decidido ir directamente a por él. ¿La conversación del principio ha sido solo un sueño? Entonces, ¿para qué está ahí? ¿Y, si es un sueño, por qué Touka es capaz de ver la verdadera naturaleza de Naturo? A todo esto, ¿de dónde sacó Hinami la sartén con la que despertó a Touka? Porque no es un objeto que uno pueda encontrar en una habitación de hotel.**

**3\. Naruto había prometido interrogar a los ghouls en el capítulo anterior, pero aquí les ha llevado una cesta con comida, que bien podría ser una estratagema para ganarse su confianza, y después ha echado a correr. Que acabes de descubrir que son mosntruos no quita que quizá estén trabajando para un enemigo]**

Bueno ese ha sido probablemente el mejor capítulo que he hecho hasta ahora **[¿Tú crees?]**. Criticad ,me gusta ,amor ¡y la cosa que he dicho nada más empezar el capítulo **[¿Qué has dicho? Ya no me acuerdo]**! (Visitad mi historia "Mi Sensei" **[Ah, eso]**) ¡eso es si quieres **[Y no quiero]**!

***Es una expresión muy propia de japón que se traduciría como "hermanita". Se usa también con amigas.**


	5. Capítulo 5: No da para más

**Capítulo 5.**

-/-¿Ghouls para mejor?-/-

Ey tíos estoy de vuelta (finalmente) **[Parece que este es tu ciclo como autor]**. Así que anteriormente en NGQ, ¡Naruto descubrió a los ghouls! Como que vimos su reacción, ¡pero confiad en mí no es la reacción completa **[Hombre, espero que tenga una reacción mejor que dejar caer algo y salir corriendo como un idiota]**! ¡Quedáos para verlo **[¿Tengo opción?]**!

-/-INICIO DE CAPÍTULO-/-

Mientras Naruto corría como alma que lleva el diablo sobre los tejados de la aldea, empezó a relajarse un poco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Touka había dicho **[Esperad, que el chaval estaba huyendo sin haber entendido la conversación]** y lo que le había pasado a él cuando era pequeño **[¿Estás insinuando que Naruto comía gente de pequeño?]**.

Se detuvo en una teja de un edificio de apartamentos y pensó, _"Siempre me han llamado un monstruo, un demonio, ¡incluso un rarito! Pero nunca admití abiertamente que lo era." _Hizo una pausa por un segundo **[¿Cómo haces una pausa para pensar cuando estás pensando?]** intentando recordar el tono de voz de Touka cuando dijo qué eran los ghouls. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco de sorpresa. _"¡Lo Dijo con rabia! ¡No le gusta ser conocida como una cosa ghoul _**[Pues para no gustarle está muy decidida a seguir actuando como una psicópata en lugar de buscar una solución pacífica a sus problemas]**_! Además ahí podría ser a dónde toda la gente muerta está yendo…_ **[1. Entonces eso quiere decir que ya han matado. Y bastante. En muy poco tiempo, además. 2. Muy buena deducción, Naruto Holmes] **(1*)

Miro hacia arriba al cielo y suspiró,

-Le voy a tener que contar esto a baa-Chan**, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero hacerlo. Solo sabiendo por lo que han pasado… **[ESTÁ MURIENDO GENTE, NARUTO]**\- mumuró Naruto para sí mismo. Miró a la torre kage que estaba en la distancia, tenía que hacer esto, _tenía_ que contárselo a Baa-Chan. Era una hokage, y una figura fraternal para Naruto, si alguien podía ayudarle esa era ella.

**[Me encanta que Naruto ha empezado a sentir simpatía por cuatro desconocidos que son asesinos confesos. Que le jodan a la gente de su aldea que ha muerto]**

-/-Torre Kage, 3min después-/-

Tsunade se despertó por el sonido de alguien en su oficina, cuando miró hacia arriba vio a Naruto agazapado en su escritorio mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa zorresca en su cara **[Tío, que esto es serio. Ve al grano]**.

-Baa-Chan tienes algo en tu mejilla.- Dijo mientras su sonrisa crecía.

-Errr…No me gusta esa sonrisa tuya. ¿Pero qué hay en mi cara?- Dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla con su palma.

Se quedó mirando su mano por un segundo **[Madre mía, que esta también está drogada] **mientras su cara se volvía roja de furia.

-Jejejejeje…- Dijo Naruto nerviosamente.

-Tuyo muerto.- Susurró pero lo suficientemente alto para que él lu escuchase.

Tsunade tenía tinta esparcida por toda su mejilla y palma **[1. ¿En serio, Naruto? El tema del que quieres hablar con ella es URGENTE y a ti lo único que se te ocurre es entretenerte pintándole la cara. Eres gilipollas. 2. Los afinados sentidos ninja de Tsunade funcionan regular]**. Al menos ahora sabemos qué pone en la tumba de Naruto, "Murió por una broma que salió mal".

Después de un largo proceso de curación…

-¿Así que de qué querías hablarme? ¿O has venido aquí solo para ponerme tinta por toda la cara?- Dijo Tsunade, obviamente agravada.

-No realmente te quería hablar de algo, algo que tiene que ver con nuestros amigos que conocí el otro día **[¿Qué otro día? Si les has conocido esta misma noche. En tiempo de historia han pasado tres horas como muchísimo]**,- Naruto hizo una pausa,- ¿Sabes los amigos que nunca habían oído hablar de un ninja **[¿Cómo no va a recordarles? Si piensa que son espías]**?- Terminó.

Tsunade tenía una mirada de sorpresa en su cara cuando dijo,

-¿¡Nunca habían oído hablar de un ninja!? ¡Eso es absurdo **[Todo esto se supone que ya te lo había contado Naruto hace poquísimo. Céntrate, por favor]**! Todo este mundo está lleno de ninja. ¡Es como decir que jamás has visto un sapo **[Lo mismo es]**!

-¡Lo sé! Pero hay algo más…- declaró Naruto arrastrando su frase. Tsunade le miró con una mirada diciendo "vamos, termina tu frase".

-Vale, lo que he oído es esto **[No cambies de renglón si habla el mismo personaje]**, "Quizá…pero la gente notaría el escándalo de la gente o desapareciendo o no tener ojos. Pero aun así tenemos que comer. Quiero decir somo ghouls, monstruos comedores de hombres de los que la gente está aterrorizada. Por no mencionar a toda la gente que morirá tan pronto como aparezcamos **[¿En serio has vuelto a repetir esto OTRA vez? ¿Y quién le explica así la situación a alguien? Es muy antinatural]**." ¡Es lo que la hembra dijo **[Hay dos mujeres en ese grupo]**! ¡La que se llama touka! Err… Creo que ese es su nombre…- dijo Naruto mientras citaba a touka.

Tsunade miró a naruto y suspiró **["Es que es gilipollas, no tiene remedio"]**.

-Vale ha sido un día largo has estado viendo y también escuchando cosas raras **[Insisto. Has sido tú la primera en sospechar de ellos y ahora, de pronto, desconfías de lo que Naruto tenga que decir. Que sí, que no es muy listo, pero yo al menos le daría algo de crédito a su historia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ha empezado a morir gente]**. Or si te hace feliz cogeré algunos anbu*** para que les sigan a cada movimiento, ¿ale?

-Vale pero no pueden saber que los anbu les están siguiendo **[¿No me digas? No sabía que los espías no debían dejarse ver]**, parecen más alerta que la gente normal.- replicó Naruto.

-¡Vale vale! Ahora vete niñato, ¡tengo que ocuparme de algo **[Ya va a drogarse otra vez]**!- Dijo sacándole fuera de malas maneras. Una vez que él estuvo fuera sacó algo de sake de su DSS **[Si es que lo sabía]** (Depatamento Secreto de Sake). Una vez que hubo terminado con eso llamó a tres anbu **[1. Esta señora tiene sus prioridades muy claras: primero beber y luego los posibles asesinos en serie. 2. Claro que sí, envía a tres personas para vigilar a cuatro. ¿Qué podría salir mal?]**.

-Vale equipo Inu, necesito que vayáis al hotel Sxpreme y espiés a la gente en las habitaciones 109 y 110. Informad en dos días **[¿Por qué? Si van a espiar a unos tres minutos de donde estás. Lo mejor es que te informen cada día mínimo. O al momento, si ven algo sospechoso]**, mirad si hacen algo sospechoso.- Les ordenó.

Tras un rápido "¡Hai!" Fue dejada sola por los tres anbu con su peor enemigo, _papeleo_.

-/-Fin de Capítulo-/-

Vale nu ze cómo de largo ha sido ese pero estoy intentando hacer los capítulos más largos** [Pues has fallado; el anterior fue bastante más largo que este] **. Alrededor de 700 palabras si es posible. Así que criticad cómo de largo pensáis que debe ser el capítulo **[De verdad, tus intentos para conseguir que alguien te haga caso son muy lamentables. Por no mencionar que no importa tanto la longitud como la calidad de lo que escribas]**. ¡Además criticad la trama de la historia** [Poco interesante, inconsistente y lenta]**! Escribidme si tenéis algún giro de guión que debería añadir** [Sí, hombre, encima pretenes que hagamos tu trabajo]**.

(T T) ¡ThatAlphaOreo se despide!

***No sé qué quería decirnos con esa nota, pero jamás recordó explicárnoslo.**

****Forma cariñosa de referirse a Tsunade.**

*****Son un grupo de asesinos de élite.**


	6. Capítulo 6: El romance

**Capítulo 6.**

¡He vuelto-! ¡Espero q no me hayáis echado mucho de menos **[No, tú tranquilo]**! ¡Aquí está el capítulo 6 de NGQ! Estoy intentando hacer el capítulo un poco más largo **[Qué obesión con alargar las cosas. Debe ser por algún trauma que tienes, ¿no?]**.

_(Escuchando panic! At the disco mientras escribía este capítulo)._

Aviso: ¡no poseo nada **[Eso ha sonado mucho más profundo de lo que pretendía ser]**! ¡Ni ninguna referencia!

_-Punto de vista normal_ **[*empieza a beber para intentar soporta el dolor*]**_-_

Sabía que algo estaba pasando. No era tan difícil darse cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo **[Un aplauso para el equipo de espías de élite]**.

_-Una hora antes-_

Touka se sentó en un banco en el parque local con Hinami. Suspiró, estaba bien sentarse después de caminar durante casi una hora intentando encontrar un parque para que Hinami jugase **[Hinami es una adolescente]**. Cuando miró hacia arriba vio a Hinami hablando con una niña pequeña más o menos de su edad **[Que Hinami es adolescente] **con pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo. Tenía pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas y brillantes ojos verdes. Respecto a lo que llevaba puesto, llevaba una falda azul con pequeños bolsillos, y una camisa verde que hacía juego con sus las veía jugar en los columpios y el tobogán falló en ver a un hombre detrás de un árbol mirándola intensamente **[Es MUY discreto]**. Saltó cuando alguien la tocó en el hombro desde atrás.

**[Antes de continuar, me gustaría que todos os imagináseis ese parque por un momento: una adolescente jugando con una niña y actuando como si fuese una cría mientras un señor muy sospechoso observa la escena desde detrás de un árbol. Es MUY preocupante]**

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios.

Era Naruto **[¿Por qué sientes alivio exactamente? Has interactuado con él una sola vez y después has soñado que te torturaba. A mí me pondría un poco nerviosa]**. La única persona en la que _podía_ confiar en este "reino" **[1. No veo por qué. 2. A tus amigos que les jodan]**.

Se dio la vuelta mientras Naruto se sentaba a su lado en el banco. Se qdaron ahí por un minuto o dos en un silencio tranquilo **[1. El momento debe ser bastante incómodo porque apenas se conocen y ni se han saludado. 2. Como todos sabemos, Naruto es experto en mantenerse en silencio]** hastaa que Naruto rompió la paz.

-*suspiro* ¿Hoy es un bonito día verdad? Ni muy frío ni muy caliente, perfecto **[Si lo único de lo que se te ocurre hablar es del tiempo, tu intento de ligar ya empieza mal]**.- Dijo cogiendo aire y entonces soltándolo.

-Sa.- hizo una pausa,- ¿Sabes quién es esa chica? ¿La que está jugando con Hinami?- Continuó.

-Más o menos, solía jugar por aquí un montón con su hermana mayor. Creo que su nombre es Gami. Recientemente acaba de volver a venir pero sin su hermana. Creo que pude haberle pasado algo. Especialmente con todas esas muertes raras que están pasando por la ciudad **[Sutil]**.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño. En el fondo sabía que eso era lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo podía no saberlo cuando estaba tan cerca de su casa **[¿Estar cerca de su casa le hace más listo o es que han matado a la chica en su barrio?]**? Sin que el lo supiese Touka estaba mirando hacia abajo avergonzada, con el ceño bastante fruncido.

Se qdaron allí un poco antes de que el sol bajase en aquella maravillosa tarde. Después de que Gami se marchase, Hinami volvió corriendo hacia Touka queriendo irse a casa, quejándose de que estaba cansada **[Pues ya verás qué risa cuando tengas que caminar otra hora para volver al hotel]** y un poco hambrienta **[A mí esto de que haya decidido que una adolescente se comporte como si tuviese cinco años me está dando un poco de asco, ¿eh?]**.

-Parece que esto es un adiós por ahora, Naruto **[Me encanta lo profundos que se están poniendo de repente]**.- dijo Touka mientras envolvía la pequeña mano de Hinami con la suya más grande **[Para ya, por favor]**.

-No tiene por qué serlo, sbs.- Sonrió antes de deslizar una nota en su bolsillo y desaparecer en un remolino de hojas **[OH, DIOS MÍO, QUE LE ESTÁ TIRANDO LA CAÑA DESCARADAMENTE]**.

Ella decidió abrir la nota en su apartamento **[¿Qué apartamento?]** En caso de que no fuese algo apropiado para Hinami **[¿Qué crees que hay en la nota? ¿Un dibujo de su rabo?]**. _"Muchos chicos ahora son pervertidos…_ **[Sí, sí que lo crees]**_" _Touka pensó en el camino de vuelta a su "apartamento".

_50 minutos después_

-¡Muy bien estoy lista para salir!- llamó Touka al resto de los ghouls. Estaban jugando al monopoly **[¿De dónde demonios lo han sacado?] **mientras Touka se estaba preparando para salir a conseguir comida. (para esos polis de ahí fuera no poseo el monopoly **[¿Qué policías? ¿Te encuentras bien?]**)Después de viajar durante un rato para conseguir comida, hizo un camino para salir fuera de los muros de la ciudad. No era tan sencillo que Kaneki usase su quinque* **[1. Si Kaneki ya ha llegado a ese punto en su historia, entonces no sé qué está haciendo con estos pringados. 2. Tampoco entiendo muy bien para qué demonios necesita un quinque]**.

Bastante difícil de hecho.

Además una historia demasiao larga de contar **[Es decir, que el autor no tiene ni idea y esta es su forma de cubrir las apariencias]**.

De todos modos, Touka dejó atrás la habitación de hotel temporal **[¿Entonces ese hotel a veces no lo es? ¿Los viernes es un bingo?]** y usó sus "habilidades corporales" como le gusta llamarlas **[Es decir, sus pechos]**, para atraer a un hombre muy despistado en un callejón y matarle. Pero después de 10 minutos de cortar el cuerpo en trozos lo suficientemente pequeños para caber en una bolsa para cadáveres que había metido en una mochila que llevaba **[1. ¿Después de diez minutos qué? Termina las frases, maldita sea. 2. ¿De dónde has sacado la bolsa para cadáveres?]**.

Sin embargo al salir del callejón, sabía que algo estaba pasando. No era tan difícil darse cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo **[Pues te recuerdo que has pasado diez minutos fileteando un cuerpo y no te habías dado ni cuenta de que estabas siendo observada. Por no mencionar al tío del parque, que no estaba siendo precisamente discreto]**.Touka se aseguró de que su guardia estaba alta.

**[Un pequeño aparte. **

**Sabemos que Tsunade les pidió a los anbu que vigilasen a los ghouls durante tres días antes de informarla y también que estos ya habían matado nada más llegar al mundo de Naruto. Como ya he dicho varias veces, Touka y compañía necesitan comer solo una vez cada mes, como mucho, así que ya me contaréis qué cojones están haciendo. Si continuan matando a ese ritmo van a acabar con la población local en una semana]**

_(Buen momento para acabar un capítulo corto pero no-)_

_¡Bum!_

Escuchó un disparo a su alrededor.

Entrecerró sus ojos con frustración. Pensaba que había alguien ahí. Bueno eso es lo que había oído.

No, eso era lo que _sabía_.

Volvió la cabeza alrededor lentamente, pensando que era un animal extraviado, y se encontró cara a cara con Naruto. Bueno, cara a cuello. Él seguía siendo más alto **[¿Esperabas haber crecido en la última hora?]**. Habría gritado si no hubiese tenido una mano alrededor de su boca, silenciando cualquier sonido que saliese. Se calmó después de darse cuenta de quién era **[Pero se volvió a poner histérica al darse cuenta de que llevaba un cadáver en la mochila y, por lo tanto, la habían pillado con el carrito del helado]**. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, es la clama antes de la tormenta, o en este caso la calma antes del grito, puñetazo y patada.

Estaba clamada pero ahora esta _cabreada_.

Yo también lo estaría si alguien simplemente me viniese por detrás y me diese un susto de muerte.

Se quitó su mano de la boca y empezó a pegarle una maldita paliza. Él hizo su mejor esfuerzo para esquivarlos pero era inútil **[Amigo, que eres un puto ninja. No te pongas en ridículo, por favor]**, cada vez que bloqueaba, se llevaba un golpe. La cosa continuó así como diez minutos antes de que ella se cansarse de pegarle **[Lo veo BASTANTE excesivo]**.

Después de que la paliza de relajase ella se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían vuelto negros con la pupila roja. Intentó cubrise los ojos pero la mano de Naruto agarró su muñeca y le impidió hacerlo **[Porque cerrar los ojos directamente no es una opción]**. Ella le miró hacia arriba y vio algo que jamás había visto antes en un tío **[¡GUÁRDATE ESO, NARUTO!]**.

Estaba sonriendo **[¿Nunca había visto sonreír a un hombre?]**.

Esos grandes ojos azules fijos justo en los suyos, casi como si atravesasen su alma **[Esto me está haciendo mucha más gracia de la que debería]**. Se preguntó si él siquiera había visto sus ojos **[Pues, teniendo en cuenta que te está mirando a los ojos, yo diría que sí]**.

Los ojos que ella odiaba, los ojos que hacían que casi todos a su alrededor la odiasen **[El drama]**. Pero al mismo tiempo, aquellos eran los ojos a los que él estaba sonriendo.

Le soltó la muñeca y suavemente tocó y acarició su mejilla. Por una vez en su vida realmente se sintió, ¿_segura_ **[Pues a mí me daría mucho mal rollo que un tío al que conozco de vista hiciese algo así]**? Era sorpresoso. Le miró directamente a los ojos.

El negro y el rojo se encontraron con el azul brillante.

Sus caras se acercaron.

**[Vale, analicemos la situación un momento.**

**Es verdad que en el primer capítulo el autor nos dio a entender que a Touka le gustaba Naruto, pero desde entonces no había pasado NADA que nos indicase que algo así pudiese suceder. Es más, en el capítulo anterior Naruto no estaba seguro ni de cómo se llamaba Touka.**

**Además, que se atraigan no es excusa suficiente como para justificar este momento "romántico" y que se vayan a comer la boca. Es más, en este mismo capítulo Naruto nos ha dado a entender que sabe que una chica a la que conocía ha muerto a manos de los ghouls. Y no podemos olvidar que Touka acaba de decuartizar a un señor y que lleva la mochila llena de carne humana. Debería tener la ropa manchada de sangre como mínimo. Y la sangre huele BASTANTE.**

**Sea como fuere, esto no tiene sentido más que en la cabeza del autor]**

¿Debería estar enfadada con él? ¿Por tocarla así **[Yo lo estaría]**? Se sentía como mal. Pero al mismo tiempo le estaba gustando el extraño sentimiento que se expandía por su corazón y cuerpo **[Creo que la palabra que estás buscando es "vagina"]**. Pronto se encontró rindiéndose y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Sus caras estaban a centímetros. Su cerebro le decía que se moviese, que saliese de su abrazo, que simplemente se fuese de aquella situación. Su corazón le estaba gritando, como diciendo "_¡A LA MIERDA! ¡BÉSALE, DA EL SALTO_ **[Sí, por favor, que me estoy aburriendo un poco ya de tanto "amor"]**_!_". Quería escuchar a su cerebro. ¿Cuándo había escuchado a su corazón? Más bien cuando había _necesitado _escuchar a su corazón **[Ve cortando el rollo, por favor]**. Después de pensar un segundo, escucharía ahora a su corazón.

Sus caras se encontraron **[JA JA JA JA. Me lo estoy imaginando como que han juntado mucho las caras pero sin llegar a besarse y me está matando. JA JA JA JA]**, así como sus labios.

Era el primer beso de ella. Era el primer beso de él. No contaba las dos veces que había besado a Sasuke **[Perdona que te lo diga, pero dos veces ya no es un accidente, ¿eh?]**.

Aunque descuidado, el beso era todo lo que Touka y Naruto querían que fuese. Era una suave batalla entre los suaves labios de ella y los duros de él.

Este era definitivamente un momento para recordar.

_Fin de capítulo_

¡Hey chicos y chicas! He añadido un poco más de romance a este capítulo como podéis ver **[Sacado de ninguna parte, pero sí]**. También quería decir que este es más largo que los otros capítulos que he subido y creo que este es _el_ capítulo más mucho largo **[Dios, qué pesado estás con eso, de verdad]**. Sé que mucha gente no lee la nota de autor así que no os retendré más. ¡ADIÓS** [Por fin]**!

**[Y así es como termina esta historia por el momento. Tampoco es que nos perdamos nada, porque la trama no llevaba a ninguna parte, pero si en algún momento el autor decide continuar, subiré los siguientes capítulos.**

**Eso sí, debo reconocerle que ha sido la primera vez que leo un momento fráncamente romántico en una historia de este tipo. Normalmente la gente va directamente al sexo, que es lo que les interesa.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y os haya sacado alguna sonrisa. Si queréis más, tenéis todas mis historias traducidas y comentadas en mi perfil.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!]**

***Los quinques son armas creadas a partir de los ghouls y utilizadas por quienes intentan cazarles.**


End file.
